


The key to my h(eart)ouse

by kittenkenma (mik0rin)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4729622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mik0rin/pseuds/kittenkenma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Maybe drinking and opening the door without looking if it was really the apartment that I live at wasn't a good idea,</i> Koushi thought when it was too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The key to my h(eart)ouse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serulean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serulean/gifts).



> Second birthday fic for the Bae uvu more OiSuga because I can lmao joke, but yeah we need more cute OiSuga in our lives, it's never enough <3
> 
> This was based on a prompt I saw on tumblr, but again, as I mentioned before, I have it screenshot on my phone but I'm bad at finding things so it's near impossible for me to find it now lol but here's the prompt: "my apartment key apparently also works on your apartment door? (Also I accidentally let your cat out.)" I tweaked it a bit as usual and I hope it is a fun read lol

Koushi wasn't that much into drinking, but in those days that customers decided to be assholes and his boss assumed that he was the one at fault for anything that happened at the coffee shop, he would accept Daichi and Ryuunosuke's invitation to go out with them after his shift was over - he still had a paper to write, not that he cared that much about it (he did, actually).

As sane and responsible as he was, Koushi still drank a good deal of booze during the actual meeting, they decided to meet at the karaoke and he yelled into the mic until his throat started hurting and Daichi forced him away from it because his ears couldn't bear with it anymore.

"We should get going," he told Koushi and Ryuunosuke who were stuffing their faces with fries and looking pleased with it. "C'mon, you guys are grown men, we have college tomorrow, let's go."

Daichi had to force the two of them out of the place and drive each to their respective houses. Ryuunosuke was dropped first, his flat was close by and he looked like he was about to pass out and Daichi didn't want to risk, last time he had to go upstairs with an unconscious body in his arms.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked Koushi before driving off, the smiley young man waved a hand and snorted. "I assume this is a yes, so see you around."

"Goodbye!" Koushi yelled, waving and jumping up and down until he couldn't see the black car anymore, he fished for his keycard as he stumbled his way upstairs, using the walls as support. The green light flashed and there was the usual click sound when he unlocked the door to his apartment, he pushed it open and searched for the light switch on the wall, only to realize that the lights were already on and that there was a cat on the couch - it started to meow endlessly -, he stared at the animal, confused, and rubbed his eyes just to make sure he wasn't imagining things.

Koushi didn't have a cat. He was also sure that his couch wasn't red and that it was placed in front of the television, not near a window. He heard the sound of steps coming from the corridor that connected the living room to the bedrooms, he didn't move from his standing place.

"Ushi, why are you being so loud, the neighbors are going to complain," someone said and then Koushi saw a man - he looked his age - walking into the room with nothing but a towel around his waist, after speaking and patting the cat, he finally saw Koushi standing by the door. "Who are you and how did you get in here?"

The scene was too much to Koushi's brain, he stared at the half naked man in front of himself and at his towel, he flushed red.

"I- the keycard," he mumbled and staggered backwards, hitting his back on the door frame and moaning in pain. "Damn it!"

He heard some shuffling, a hurried _wait a moment, let me get my clothes_ and the cat meowing louder, Koushi wanted to jump off the building, this was way too much embarrassment and on top of that, he was intoxicated and very aware of what was happening, he would remember everything perfectly the next day.

"Sorry," the stranger said and smoothed his shirt out, Koushi stared at him with wide eyes and a strong blush coloring his cheeks. "Did I make you wait? Shut up Ushi, go to bed."

The cat did not obey him - Koushi was very sure cats didn't do this kind of things - and the boy had to go, take the pet and lock it inside his bedroom before coming back to start throwing his questions at Koushi.

"Are you okay?" Koushi nodded his head in response, he was still leaning against the door after his almost fall and was afraid of what his neighbor - that he did not know who the name or who he was - would do. Would he call the landlady and complain about him, forcing Koushi to move out of his apartment? He really liked living there, he didn't want to find another place. "Sorry about," the boy gestured to everything in general and then to himself. "My state of nudity earlier, ehh I assume you could live without that."

"You looked fine," was everything that came out of Koushi's mouth and the boy - name still unknown because he never mentioned it and all Koushi managed to speak was bullshit he would definitely regret - flushed red from his neck up to the tip of his ears, his hair curling on its ends and it looked adorable, Koushi wanted to reach out and tangle his fingers on them, but he held the urge back. "I mean, uhh I'm sorry about this."

"How did you even get in here?" the boy asked and Koushi wondered how he opened someone else's apartment with _his_ keycard. "I'm Oikawa Tooru by the way, you might be wondering, so let's make things easier. And you're probably my next door neighbor that I never saw around. Sugawara?"

Koushi gave him a curt nod and blinked his eyes multiple times, making his head hurt and Tooru to stare at him.

"Sugawara Koushi," he said back after his head stopped spinning and received a smile from his pretty neighbor. "Yeah, I'm the neighbor that's never home and uh, I used my key and your door just opened."

"Why were you using your key on my door?" Tooru asked puzzled, Koushi scratched the side of his neck and laughed, his face still hot and his mind still a mess.

"I'm drunk," he announced like it was the most rational thing to be said and Tooru raised his brows. "I thought it was my door, haha my bad. Nice to meet you though, I should leave you alone and get my stupid ass to my own apartment."

There was a rug at the entrance and, when he turned to leave, Koushi tripped on it and almost hit his face on the balcony at the corridor, good thing his reflexes were still there, he brought his hands to the front and held himself up. He laughed and dusted off his clothes, all that while Tooru silently observed him.

"Goodnight, I guess," Tooru said and waved at a silly looking Koushi. "Make it alive to your apartment."

And then Koushi used his keycard on his door and entered his apartment, silence filled the room as he closed and leaned against it. He just made a fool our of himself - Koushi vowed to not overdo on the alcohol next time.

 

 

He woke up with a headache, of course he would, he always did. Koushi got up from his bed groaning and smelling awfully like vodka, he remembered that the previous night he skipped showering and went straight to sleep and now he had to do it or everyone at university would notice it.

He was quick and when Koushi was finally stepping his foot outside, he saw someone do the same.

"Good morning," said Tooru's voice from his right, Koushi closed his eyes for a second and flashbacks from last night flooded his mind. "Don't worry! I thought about everything last night and I feel like we don't need to report what happened last night to the landlady," Tooru clicked his tongue and tilted his head before finishing his sentence. "As long as you promise to not enter my apartment using your keycard without asking me beforehand."

Koushi coughed, just to not let Tooru without a response, he wasn't sure of what to reply.

"Haha I see," he settled for that and Tooru put a hand on his shoulder and ruffled his hair. "Uh."

"See you around." he said and left, shoulder bag bouncing by his side as Koushi fixed his hair. He huffed and started walking as well, or else, he'd be late for his literature class.

 

 

"Bwahahahaha," Ryuunosuke bursted out laughing when Koushi told him what had happened once Daichi dropped him at home yesterday, he was paying his weekly visit at the coffee shop his friend worked at to get some pie and tea. "And then he patted your head?"

"Shhhhh," Koushi complained and Ryuunosuke wiped fake tears from his eyes. "We have customers here and you either keep quiet and stay or you get the hell out of here before my boss decides to get mad at me."

He sighed, maybe he should had talked with Daichi instead, Ryuunosuke was way too loud when it came to everything and he wasn't going to solve his problem, not that there was actually a problem to be taken care of on the first place.

"Okay, so what's the deal?" Ryuunosuke slammed his hands on the counter and caught the attention of a couple sat on the nearest table, they eyed him warily and whispered among themselves.

"What deal?" Koushi shot back, drying a few glasses that were resting by the sink and staring at his friend with his usual innocent smile.

"The one about your neighbor and the whole thing that took place last night, you know," his friend smirked and Koushi opened his mouth to argue back but ended up getting flustered. "The reason to why you're all red and embarrassed. I mean, you never complain about people to us. So I was just wondering if-"

"I'm not-" he fumbled with the dishcloth before hitting Ryuunosuke with it and storming back into the kitchen.

He supported his hands on the sink and breathed in and out. Damn Ryuunosuke for saying unnecessary things, there wasn't any deal and he refused to keep that conversation going any further - he was actually afraid of finding out something he already knew but didn't want to admit.

 

 

Much to his relief, Koushi managed to finish his paper without having to be sleep deprived inside the library at the campus with Daichi wanting to kill him for being forced to keep him awake as he worked on what he had procrastinated during the whole month.

It was barely dinner time and he was ready to have some awesome and super healthy instant noodles when he heard the beeping sound announcing that his door had been unlocked from outside.

"Goodnight," he heard Tooru saying from the door and peeking from the space he had opened. "Sorry for bothering you at this time, but I just wanted to test and see if my keycard would work on your door."

 _Fantastic,_ Koushi thought and wished he could walk up to Tooru and punch him in the mouth - with his lips or something, not that he'd actually do it though -, but he was so happy about being done with his paper that he didn't say anything about it, instead, he greeted his neighbor back with a wave of his hand.

"Well," he said getting up. "It works."

The door was pushed open and Tooru asked if he could enter, Koushi said yes.

"Your pajamas," he laughed and Koushi glared, staring down at his clothes and back at Tooru, a question evident in his expression. "It's too cute for a grown up."

"Nothing is too cute for someone to use just because of their age," Koushi pouted and stared down at himself, he really liked the teddy bear patterned pajama set his mother gave him a few years ago and he wouldn't stop using it just because he was in university. "I am young enough to use it anyway, twenty one is not old."

"I do consider myself old sometimes though," Tooru responded his comment and brought his hands in front of himself, he was holding a plastic bag that Koushi hadn't noticed earlier. "I got some takeout but it's too much for me, I see you didn't cook anything and I came to ask if you want to have dinner with me," Tooru shook it slightly and Koushi licked his lips, takeout sounded way better than instant noodles, he hesitantly agreed with the idea. "I got some fried rice and pork."

Koushi cleaned his coffee table - he got rid of the papers and notebooks - and invited Tooru to sit down, he went to the kitchen to get two bowls just to make sure they wouldn't drop anything on his shining floor.

"Your place is a lot more organized than I thought it'd be," Tooru said in between spoonfuls of rice. "I'm impressed."

"Did I strike as the messy type to you?" Koushi asked wiping his lips on a napkin and munching on his food in a very cute way - as Daichi and Ryuunosuke often teased him about. "My friends always told me that I was way too organized with my stuff back in high school though."

Tooru nodded and said nothing more, their chewing filled the room and gave no space for any awkward silence, until they were done and Koushi had no idea of what to do next. Should he thank Tooru and ask him to go home or should he start talking to him about something and keep a conversation going? He wasn't really good at that.

"Okay," Tooru said after a while and Koushi looked up at him and not at his used chopsticks anymore. "I'm going to be honest with you because I like being straight with these kind of things, not that I'm actually straight but that's not the point," he waved a hand and coughed to hide his embarrassment. "So hey, do you want to, maybe, go out some other day and have dinner with me?"

"I don't understand the concept of going out with someone just to have an overpriced meal at a restaurant where they won't have a proper atmosphere to be able to talk comfortably," Koushi replied in one go and was surprised with himself. "I mean, this was nice, we didn't really talk much but I'm usually talkative, I swear," Koushi stopped for a moment and stared at Tooru's eyes, he blinked surprised but laughed. "Wait, what does this mean? Were you actually asking me out?"

"I thought I made it obvious," Tooru said with a smile and shiny eyes. "I said I don't like making things complicated, so I like being straightforward since the beginning and I know we kind of just met, which is exactly why I'm asking you out, so we could chat and know each other better? If you want to, of course."

"Oh," Koushi mumbled, face red - he deeply hated himself for blushing so easily. "A lot of things happened in just two days, huh?" he joked and rested an elbow on the table, using it to support his head as he watched Tooru's expression. "Sounds like a plan."

He saw a faint smile gracing Tooru's lips and he smiled as well.

"You're really good looking, I can't believe I never saw you around." Koushi said and Tooru laughed, teeth showing.

"You're really good at catching me off guard," he commented and Koushi kept on staring at him. "First you invaded my apartment and now you're throwing random compliments. Thanks though."

"Expect a lot of those from now on then." Koushi smirked playfully and Tooru's laughter grew louder, but not enough to bother the neighbors and, even if it did, Koushi wasn't going to complain, the sound of his voice sweet to his ears and the way his eyes wrinkled at the corners was incredibly endearing.

"I will look forward to it, Mr. Refreshing."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! x33


End file.
